slalåm
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Kau menertawaiku #BlackWhiteOrangeBat


**Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **Inaho x Slaine**

 **BL alias Boys Love, shounen-ai , hvmv dsj**

 **Exorcist! AU. OOC. Typo(s).**

 **#BlackWhiteOrangeBat**

 **Don't Like Don't Read. I've warned you!**

* * *

Di era modern ini dimana semua teknologi berkembang bersama dengan manusia, di sinilah Slaine berada. Di sebuah gereja di Goto, memuja nama Tuhan setiap hari.

Slaine Troyard adalah seorang Exorcist kelas 4. Ada banyak cabang Exorcist di Jepang, dan ia berada di sini bersama dengan seorang rekannya, Rayet Areash. Berada di sebuah pulau kecil sama sekali tak mengurangi totalitas mereka saat bekerja. Karena di pulau kecil hantu pasti lebih sering bermunculan: mereka menyebutnya semacam roh jahat yang harus dimurnikan, iblis.

Terdapat banyak jenis iblis di dunia ini, dan yang paling sering muncul di Goto adalah eksistensi yang besar dan bersifat menyerang hingga harus dimusnahkan. Slaine bukan pemula, dan itu sebabnya ia ditempatkan kemari. Berdua tidak buruk, tapi jika ditanya ia lebih suka bekerja secara solo. Pimpinan cabang sialan.

"Masih adakah?"

"Ah, Kaizuka. Mau kopi?"

Tentu saja dalam rangka menghemat pengeluaran, Slaine mencari sebuah tempat menginap yang bisa ia sewa. Kebetulan ia bertemu dengan Kaizuka Inaho, salah satu biarawan gereja di sini dan memberinya tumpangan cuma-cuma jika Slaine mau menggantikan pekerjaan rumah. Tempat tinggalnya tepat di belakang gereja.

"Terima kasih." Inaho meniup permukaan kopinya sebelum merosot ke tenggorokannya. Dan inilah rutinitasnya tiap hari sekarang, dilayani penuh oleh Slaine Troyard dalam waktu 24/7. Rumah bersih dan tinggal makan masakan lelaki itu.

 _Dasar penjilat_.

"Kau ingin makan apa? Masih ada ikan dan sayuran di kulkas."

"Membaca Yohannes."

"Makan sana kitab sucimu itu." Slaine menoleh ke arah jendela. "Aku ingin pulang ke Vatikan, rasanya."

"Kampung halamanmu?" tanya Inaho. Slaine menggeleng. "Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang Pendeta di sana, dan dia yang sudah melatihku untuk jadi Exorcist."

Inaho meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang kini telah tandas isinya. "Aku saja belum pernah keluar negeri."

"Ya, kau kan biarawan." Slaine mengambil cangkir Inaho. "Kulihat kau cuma membersihkan gereja dengan teman-temanmu."

"Sejarah pulau ini sangat erat dengan nasrani." ujar pemuda bersurai gelap. "Abad ke-empat belas, kalau kau belum baca."

"Aku tahu." Slaine berdiri, mencuci cangkir Inaho di wastafel dapur yang tak jauh dari posisi pria itu sekarang. "Saat itu para pendatang yang hendak menuju Filipina dari barat singgah di pulau ini." ia menggosok hingga sela dengan sabun cuci piring sebelum dibilasnya kembali dan dilap, kemudian diletakkan di rak, berjejer dengan gelas kosong lainnya.

"Rayet belum bangun?"

"Ia pergi ke sawah Calm."

"Oh..." Slaine membuka kulkas, menunjukkan bahan makanan pagi ini, mengode Inaho agar memilih.

"Kau mau yang mana?"

"Aku ingin memakanmu."

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda. Ayo pilih agar aku bisa segera memasaknya."

"Ikan saja, deh."

Sebuah kesepakatan terjalin spontan, dan Slaine mengembalikan bahan lainnya ke dalam kulkas. Ia mencuci dulu ikan itu dengan air bersih, sementara Inaho pamit pergi untuk melihat keadaan gereja, sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Jangan protes dengan rasanya nanti."

"Apapun yang kau masak, aku tak menolak. Aku pergi dulu." Inaho berlalu, dan Slaine menjawabnya sambil mulai memotong-motong bagian tubuh ikan.

Inaho pergi ke gereja yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, hanya butuh lima langkah berjalan untuk sampai ke sana. Inaho melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul enam, pantas ia melihat anak-anak berbondong-bondong keluar rumah karena ini saatnya untuk beribadah.

Dari atas bukit, —lokasi gereja— pemandangan laut terhampar menyejukkan. Dengan biasan sinar matahari yang sesekali berkilau pada gelombang ombak kecil di sekitar pulau. Cahaya matahari bersinar cukup sering sehingga udara tak terlalu dingin. Biasanya pada pukul enam, anak-anak akan berbondong menuju gereja untuk beribadah dengan orang tua mereka, sambil duduk rapi menunggu waktu.

Slaine tidak tinggal dengan Inaho seorang di belakang gereja. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, seorang biarawati bernama Nina juga tinggal. Terkadang para biarawan atau biarawati lain membantu Calm, salah satu pemasok beras mereka—petani lokal. Hari ini adalah bagian Rayet yang pergi ke sana. Inaho, dan Nina kedapatan membersihkan gereja sebelum waktu ibadah dimulai.

Mereka membersihkan sela kursi serta kaca jendela. Memastikan tiap sudut menjadi bersih.

"Aku akan pergi berkeliling dulu." pamit Slaine setelah mengantarkan masakannya yang sudah jadi pada penghuni gereja dan beberapa anak-anak yang sudah tiba; berebutan bukan hal baru. Lagipula tugasnya tiap hari adalah berkeliling pulau sambil membawa senapan khusus serta beberapa penangkal iblis lainnya. Tak lupa buku mantera setia ia letakkan di saku pakaiannya.

"Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan?" Inaho melambai ke arahnya. Slaine segera memulai misi hariannya, menyusuri setiap area di pulau dan berkeliling di pantai. Ada beberapa iblis level rendah yang muncul namun itu bisa diatasi dengan mudah olehnya.

"Cruhteo pembohong, katanya ada Odin di sini." waktu telah lama berlalu hingga senja datang dan Slaine bahkan belum menemukan iblis titisan Yggdrasil, iblis terkuat di dunia yang merupakan saudara Satan. Semenjak tewasnya Satan, Yggdrasil mengambil alih kekuasaannya dengan bantuan penasihat terpercayanya yang bernama Ragnarok. Mereka punya keabadian karena apel dari Iðunn, yang menepati janji untuk memberikan apel keabadian untuk Yggdrasil apabila Ragnarok kembali dari perjalanannya menaklukkan Lucifer.

Odin digambarkan sebagai tukang syair dan membawa sebuah tombak bersamanya sebagai senjata. Ia berasal dari salah satu tempat di neraka yang bernama Asgard, tempat berkumpulnya para iblis tingkat tinggi. Namun ia dibuang dari sana karena terungkap bahwa ialah pembunuh Satan, Raja sebelumnya, dan bekerja sama dengan Loki dan Ask. Slaine kemari karena menurut informasi dari salah satu Uskup yang merangkap sebagai Ketua Inkuisisi Gereja Vatikan, Cruhteo, mengatakan Odin kabur ke Jepang dan terlacak di Goto. Dikhawatirkan Odin akan mengamuk atas kemarahannya diusir dari Asgard.

"Seharusnya aku tak mempercayainya begitu saja." keluh Slaine. Ia menyesal sudah kemari. Lebih baik ia berlibur ke Italia menikmati pizza dan sajian opera.

"Apa aku harus meminta dipindahkan saja, ya?"

Tidak ada iblis yang melebihi Eontenas, iblis tingkat tiga. Tugasnya bisa digantikan oleh Rayet seorang diri yang jabatannya tepat berada di bawahnya. Rayet juga anggota Inkuisisi seperti dirinya namun tengah berada dalam pengawasannya sebagai bagian dari ujian masuk resmi —Rayet belum secara resmi diterima karena banyaknya kecurigaan para pendeta termasuk Paus, bila Rayet memiliki hubungan dengan iblis akibat bekas luka dengan simbol ular di dahinya. Beberapa mencurigai gadis itu pernah melakukan kontak dengan iblis penguasa laut, Jörmungandr. Ia sering berulah membuat tsunami seperti kejadian di Miyagi beberapa tahun lalu, sehingga para Exorcist harus selalu siap siaga di pantai untuk menahan serangannya. Yang terpilih pun adalah Exorcist kelas atas, bukan sembarang orang.

Knivskjelodden bahkan lebih baik dari tempat ini. Ia bisa makan brunost atau kaviar sambil memandang laut lepas. Hm, atau mungkin Sognefjorden agar sedikit ekstrim? Tak sadar ia merindukan kampung halamannya dengan mengingat itu semua.

"Dimana aku meletakkan buku tentang Olav Kyrre, ya? Aku tak ingat membawanya ke sini." Slaine bosan, dan hobinya bila bosan adalah membaca buku tentang Raja-Raja Norwegia, yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Heimskringla, karangan Snorre Sturluson. Ditulis pada jaman Norse kuno, 700-1300. Slaine suka membacanya berulang-ulang karena sangat menarik. Ia ingat, dulu ayahnya yang membelikannya.

Ayahnya adalah seorang peneliti yang bekerja di pulau Svalbard, sebuah tempat yang dijuluki bunker kiamat —ingin Slaine tertawa tapi itu pekerjaan ayahnya. Meneliti dan mengembangkan berbagai jenis tanaman dari seluruh dunia di sana. Mungkin seharusnya Slaine mengikuti jejak ayahnya dan tidak membahayakan nyawanya sebagai Exorcist. Ia ingin jadi Exorcist karena itu adalah profesi ibunya, kata sang ayah. Ibunya gugur dalam tugas penangkapan Satan, dibunuh oleh Odin. Makamnya berada di Beerenberg, tertutupi hamparan salju. Slaine tak paham mengapa ayahnya memakamkan ibunya di sana. Ia juga tak mencoba bertanya, namun ia sibuk menerka di dalam hatinya apa yang menarik dari pekerjaan ibunya hingga beliau mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti itu?

Slaine memilih berjudi. Ia pergi mengikuti tes masuk Exorcist walau tidak mudah. Dan setelah bertahun-tahun, ia menyadari pekerjaan ini agak membosankan. Ayahnya tak protes saat ia bilang ingin jadi Exorcist, hanya memintanya berhati-hati. Slaine yakin sebenarnya ayahnya ragu, tapi ia memilih mempercayai Slaine.

"Aku kembali saja. Tidak ada apa-apa hari ini selain iblis level rendah." Slaine bersiap kembali, menapaki jalan menuju bukit agar sampai di gereja. Hari sudah sore saat itu dan Slaine sangat lelah, ingin segera beristirahat, terlebih ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk orang yang ia repotkan, Kaizuka Inaho.

Suasana gereja sepi, dan pintunya sudah tertutup. Slaine pergi ke bagian belakang, langsung masuk menuju rumah sementaranya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat warna merah dimana-mana. Ia mengikuti ujung pandangan dan mendapati Rayet tergeletak di sana, diselimuti oleh darah. Slaine terkejut, tapi ia tak boleh panik. Kemudian matanya menjelajah, ia membalikkan diri saat merasakan ada sesuatu di belakangnya.

 _Kaizuka Inaho._

Slaine menyipitkan mata. Menyadari aura aneh yang menguar di sekitarnya. Mata merah Inaho seperti menyala, menatapnya sambil tertawa.

"Odin...?" tebak Slaine. Pantas Odin tak pernah nampak, ia bersembunyi di dalam tubuh manusia dan memanfaatkannya.

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua, Exorcist."

Slaine melemparkan bom air suci ke arahnya, tapi tak begitu mempunyai dampak berarti. Inaho masih tertawa, sebelum punggungnya mengeluarkan sayap-sayap yang tinggal tulang. Kedua bola matanya lepas dan darah mengalir dari sana beserta mulutnya.

Slaine mengarahkan senapannya kepada pemuda yang kini tubuhnya hancur dan dikuasai oleh iblis jahat Odin itu, mengucapkan ayat dari apa yang disukai lelaki itu. Odin adalah tukang syair, dan hanya ayat takkan mempan untuk mengalahkannya. Walaupun demikian, Slaine tetap ingin mengatakannya.

"Ἐν ἀρχῇ ἦν ὁ Λόγος , καὶ ὁ Λόγος ἦν πρὸς τὸν Θεόν , καὶ Θεὸς ἦν ὁ Λόγος."

* * *

 **Hitam — kejahatan, misteri**

* * *

Glosarium

* **Sognefjorden** : ceruk terbesar di Norwegia

* **Brunost** : keju dari susu kambing, warnanya cokelat

* **Kaviar** : semacam bubur

* **Knivskjelodden** : daerah paling utara di Eropa, berjarak 3 km sebelah barat Nordkapp di ketinggian 4.780 kaki (1457 m).

*,Ἐν ἀρχῇ ἦν ὁ Λόγος , καὶ ὁ Λόγος ἦν πρὸς τὸν Θεόν , καὶ Θεὸς ἦν ὁ Λόγος adalah kutipan ayat Yohannes 1:1, yang artinya

"Pada mulanya adalah; Firman itu bersama-sama dengan Allah dan Firman itu adalah Allah ." (versi terjemahan baru)

* ** _Mohon maaf_ ** apabila ada salah penulisan mengenai Gereja dll karena saya bukan orang nasrani dan sudah mencoba baca dari beberapa sumber biar ga terlalu melenceng terutama bagian ayatnya nanti aku dianggap melecehkan (?) kan susah :c karena sebenarnya saya suka segala sesuatu tentang gereja2 gitu dianggep kafir ya monggo #APA

di pulau Goto itu tp bener ibadahnya tiap jam 6 pagi dan tiap hari, kalau ingatan saya ga salah pas nonton NHK dulu lolololl dan maaf aq bingung bikin dunia excorcist #geble

Nama-nama iblis di sini juga diambil dari mitologi nordik trus dimodifikasi ehe #DIGEBUK.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
